It's Not Just The Flu
by The Lion And The Lamb For Ever
Summary: Edward Has Finaly Gave Her What She Wanted... No Not To Be A Vampire...Bella Is Pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**Its Not Just The Flu~**

**Chater 1~**

**...**

"Bella." Charlie Called As I broke out of my sleep.

"Oh. Hey Dad."

"Happy Birthday Bells." He said Handing me a Pink camera and a emoty scrap book.

"Thanks Dad , But you dont have to make a big deal."

"I know but your mom wants you to make a scrap book and take some photos." He explained.

"Ok , Thanks dad." I said.

"I-" I stared to say , but ran to the bath room and pucked.

"Bells? If you didnt like it you could of just said so." Charlie said trying to make a joke.

"No , I must of just caught the flu." I explained whiping my mouth.

"Ok , well if your hungery there's some cereal down stairs."

"Ok , dad." I said as i closed my door and stared to get dressed.

When I was done , I walked down stairs and sat at my chair.

"Umm , Bells."

"Hmmmm? " I mumbled.

"I think we should styart talking more ... Like do more stuff together."

"Yea , That's Great dad , Maybe." I said as a horned honked outside.

"I have to go dad , see you later." I said over my shoulder as I ran tot he Volvo in front of the house.

**...**

**A/N Did you like it? Did you Love it ? Review!  
>Did you hate it? -.- Go away.<strong>

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Review XD...**

**Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple**

"Maybe We Should Just Tell Him.." Edward Started As I Got Into The Volvo.  
>"I..I We Will...After School...Next Month?"<p>

"Bella...You Can't Keep Putting It Off."Edward Said Rubbing The Back On My Hand.

"But What Is He Has A Heart Attack..Or Dies!" I Asked Nervously.

"Bella..Love..I'm Sure He Won't Die.."

"But-"

"No Butts.." Edward Said With A Smirk.

"Ok.."

-At Cullen House-

"Belly!" Emmett Yelled Picking Me Up And Spinning Me.

"Emmett..C-Can't Breath." I Gasped.

"Oh Sorry Lil Sis." He Said As He Put Me down.

"Alice , Would You Please Tell Bella That Charlie Ill Not Die." Edward Said Sarcasticly.

"Bella..I See His Future With Grand- Oh Sorry Got To Go!" Alice Said And Ran Into The Forest.

"That Was Weird..."

"But Then Again That Is Alice." I Added To Edward's Statment.

"Yea.." Edward Said Rubbing My Ring Finger And Playing With The Dimond Studded Ring.

**Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple**

**A/N You Thought They Where Talkign About Telling She Was Pragnant? Oh My Bad XD.**

**SPOILER: Edward Doesn't Know About The Baby.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey! Hope You Like this! Review!**

**Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple**

"No No No..This Can't Be Right!" I Yelled To Alice At The Other End Of The Stall.

"What Does It Say!" She Said Excitedly. Pointing To The Oregnancy Test In My Hand.

"It Says..."

**-FlashBack 1 Hour Before-**

"Edward I Feel A Little Sick , I'll Be Right Back." I Said Right Before I Right Before I Ran To The Cullen Bathroom.

"Bella , Love? Are You All Right? Carlisle Can Check You Out Iff You Like."

"I-I Just Have The Flu Is..Is All." I Reponded Wiping My Mouth.

_It's Just the Flu..Just The Flu.._ I Thought To Myself.

"Love , Letts Take You Home. Into Bed." Edward Said Picking Me Up And Taking Me To The Volvo.

"I'll Take Her Edward.." Alice Said Looking Over To Me With A 'It's Really Really Important' Look.

"Bella?" Edward Asked Lookign Over To me.

"Yea..Alice Can Drive me?" I Asked Hopefully.

"Ok Love." Edward Said Kissing Me On The Forthead And Walking Back To The Cullen House.

"Alice You Missed My Turn." I Said About 5 Minutes Later.

"We're Going To The Drug Store."

"For..For What?" I Asked Nervously.

"You Know What I'm Talking About Bella." Alice Said Giving Me That, _'Dont Act You Don't Know What I'm Talking About' _Look.

**-End Of FlashBack-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry For Such The Long Wait! Anyway Today We Find Out..Is Bella Pregnant?**

**I Do Not Own Twilight ;D**

**Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple**

"It..It Says I'm Pregnant." I Said Looking At The White Little Stick With A Smiling Face On Did We Have To Get A Smily Face One!

"Ekk!" Alice Squeled Hugging me.I Just Stood There.

"What's Wrong Bella?"

"I-I..What If Edward Would Love Me Anymore...What If He Leaves Me...I-I-" I Got Cut Of By Alice.

"Bella...I Can See Edward's Face Now. Litterly. He'll Loves You, And Now He'll Love The Baby."

"I-Ok."Thanks Alice." I Said My Eyes Tearing Up, Leaning To Give Her A Hug.

"Its Ok Bella , No Need To Cry."

"Happy Tears." I Explained. Smiling.

"We've Got Too Shop!" Alice Said Like An Excited Kid At A Candy Shop. I Giggled , She Was Quiet A Pixie.

"How About We Tell Him First?" I Suggested.

"Oh Ok!" Alice Said Grabbing her phone.

"Alice! You Know What I Mean! If It Makes You Happy , We Can Shop Tomorrow."

"Oh...Well I Gues I can Wait...1 Day..8 Hours..10 Minutes..And 9 Seconds..."She Said With A She Was Alice. Who Can Blame Her?

**Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple**

**A/N Like It? Love It? REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hope You Liiike It! Or Love It ;D**

**Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple**

Woke Up In A Dark Room..It Was Edward's Bed..It Had To Be His Room...I Felt Around Me...I Pair Of Cold Arms Grabbed Me...

"Bella, Love . Why Are You Awake . It's Only-...3 AM."He Whisped In My Ear.

"I..I'm Just Having Trouble Sleeping Is Al-" All Of A Sudden I Felt Sick. I Ran To The Bathroom, Closing The Door On The Way.

"Bella , Love! Are You ok?" Edward Said From Outside the Door.

"I'm - I'm Fine! Don't Come In Here!" I Yelled With The Little Voice I Had. It Was To Late. The Door Was Of The Hooks And He Was Holding My Hair Up.

"I- Im Sorry."

"Bella ,Don't Apoligize. It's Not Your Fault." But It Was...

After I Had Go Done , Brushed My Teeth , And Got ANother Shower. He Had Tooken Me To Bed...

**...**

When I Had Woken The Next Day..A Pair Of Eyes Were Staring Back At Me.

"AHHH!" I Screamed.

"Bella! Geesh! Calm Down!" Alice Screamed Back At Me As I Caught My Breath.

"Oh , It's Just You."

"Wow! I Feel Loved." She Said Jokingly.

"You Know What I Mean." I Said Smirking.

"Yeah Yeah.. So Shopping?" She Said With Hopeful Eyes.

"Oh... About that..."

"You Didnt tell him... Did you.."

"I Was Going to But..I Was Tired..And...And.." I Trailed Off.

"Well...We Need To Take You To A Docter For The Baby..You Can Tell Him After We Get Back."

"Ok Ok.." I Said. I WAS Going To Tell Him...In A While...

**Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple Ѽ Twilight Apple**


End file.
